


idk

by americhanos



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americhanos/pseuds/americhanos
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	idk

hnmmmjjjjjj

yall wth, i really got a kudo and comments, i owe my success to the one and only minsung. eye- this was supposed to be a trial but stay here to actually read my content ;)


End file.
